


There's Something in the Way You Roll Your Eyes

by Chasyn



Series: Spaz is trying to kill me in 500 words or less! [2]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Goofy - Freeform, M/M, Present Tense, Short, Song: Walk Me Home (Pink), eye rolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Takes me to a better time.
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Spaz is trying to kill me in 500 words or less! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934425
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	There's Something in the Way You Roll Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> When Spazzy said to use the song Walk Me Home last night for the other drabble, the song sorta inspired 2 other drabbles. XD So here you go!
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested in keeping me company while I type (or just pestering me on a daily basis), I have a Discord chat server.  
> <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> Chas#0048
> 
> Also my Zachwen buddie BeeBee made a server called Jurassic Shipping! 8D For Zachwen chatter!  
> <https://discord.gg/CyPvpYR>  
> 

"What was the first thing you noticed about me?" He asks curiously. He leans across the table and he smiles. He always smiles in the man's presence. He hardly sees the busy bar around them. All that exists for him are those bright green eyes, staring into his soul. He doesn't know why he asks the question, what makes him. But he wonders the answer just the same.

Owen laughs for a moment and shakes his head, like he doesn't want to answer.

Zach just smiles wider and tilts his head. He's more curious now, more entranced and he leans even closer. "What?"

Owen shakes his head again and leans back in his seat. "No." He says as he lifts his Corona to his lips and takes a drink.

"Tell me." Zach insists and when Owen just continues to drink, not answering, Zach sighs and leans back. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head and sometimes he can't understand why he's dating the goofball.

Owen smiles and laughs and sets his bottle down. "That's why." He says.

Zach looks back at him and tilts his head, confused. "What is?"

"There's something in the way you roll your eyes." Owen announces and leans forward on the table. "The first time I saw you, walking across the parking lot at the paddock. You were with Gray and Claire and she was talking. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but I saw you shake your head and roll your eyes at her. And I knew."

Zach just stares for a moment. "But… I always roll my eyes." He says softly.

Owen just smiles.


End file.
